The Chrazy Adventures of Taylor and Her Man
by Chraylor is my OTP
Summary: Taylor is an average 16-year-old girl making her way through a hormonal, anxious age. Things only get more anxious when Chris, a cute waiter, captures her attention. Things get even MORE anxious when her three weird friends send her into the world of Legend of Korra to feed the blossoming rose that is Chraylor. But what happens when a certain waterbender enters? You're welcome. OC
1. Prologue

It was a crazy day . . . no, a chray chray day.

Everything seemed normal at first. Taylor and crew decided to once again see a movie and after, hit up Mel's for some delicious MelFries because they lacked creativity and were extremely bored of their hippy and Mormon parents.

"I liked the movie and all, but why the heck was the the Mandarin not Asian? His name's the _Mandarin_," Catherine broached as the gang migrated across the parking lot to Mel's.

"It's a rule in Hollywood," answered Jory, "no major character can be Asian." Taylor chuckled.

"Good point."

"Hey Taylor, I wonder if _Chris_ is working today," Catherine joked mischievously as they opened the double doors to the restaurant.

"Oh my God. Why are you joining your sister and the twins?" Taylor sighed with annoyance.

"Ha. Speaking of which . . ." Hailey pointed to the first booth to the door.

Suddenly, in an irritating shout of unison, "OMG! Chray chray! We're cray cray for Chraylor!" Taylor stared in disbelief at the three girls, but was even more mortified when she realized Nadia, Kelly, and Josefine happened to yell that supposedly inside joke just as Chris approached. Taylor pressed her lips together in embarrassment and placed an epic face-palm to a flushed visage.

"Hey, how many?" Chris asked rather unfazed. He looked as cute as ever with those thick-rimmed hipster glasses and his perfectly slim physique. Nadia, of course, always chided her for liking slim guys but then again, Nadia likes guys who look like they're on 'roids.

"Five," answered Skyler, smirking with amusement but simultaneously trying to diffuse Taylor's embarrassing situation.

"All right," Chris said as he picked up five plastic-covered menus, "this way to your table."

As Taylor and gang followed, Taylor couldn't help but to stop at the three girls' table to give them a piece of her mind. She put both hands on the table, leaned over, and with an irritated smile, "I hate you guys."

"Just 'cause we're Chray-heads? Haters be hatein'!" Josefine spazzed at a rather un-inside-voice volume as she flicked her wrist like a valley girl and flung her tongue loosely out of her dry, cracked lips. The other two girls joined in. Meanwhile, in the cacophony of "Chray!" and "We're cray cray!" Taylor took notice of what the girls were wearing. Each dawned full length, black cloaks reminiscent of some cult-ish Mormon ceremony. Around their neck hung white masks, each with a different expression. Nadia's had a cross-eyed and heavily made-up face that closely resembled a drug-addicted prostitute, which perfectly captured how she acted. Josefine's was even more uncanny in representing who was behind the mask: hers had two tiny dots for eyes and a thin line for a mouth, slightly smirked like a baby in the midst of passing some very relieving gas. Finally, Kelly's mask was a plain, white mask with a blown-up printed picture of Simon Cowell's face sloppily glued onto it, perfectly reflecting her dexterity in the arts.

"What are you guys wearing?" Taylor sighed seemingly unamused. But she was amused. Nadia simply replied with a frighteningly large smile as she and the twins slowly pulled on their masks. Voice muffled by Mr. Cowell's face, Kelly said rather ominously,

"You'll see." All the girls now were staring at Taylor from behind their masks. Taylor, not very surprised by their odd behavior, wanted to eat MelFries.

"Whatever guys. You're too weird," she mumbled as she scoped the room for the table her friends were seated at. "Bye." And as Taylor walked away and crossed the room, she couldn't help but to notice that the three girls' gazes were still glued to her back.

_How did they get so weird?_

When she reached the table, she saw that waters had already been brought. "Hurry up Taylor," goaded Skyler, "we're ready to order."

"Eh, I'm just getting MelFries." Yes, because Taylor eats like a teenager. But also because she is an herbivore.

The group all placed their menus at the center of the table, signaling their readiness to order.

"Oh, by the way, Chris is also our waiter," Hailey blurted bluntly.

"Greeeeaaaaaattttt . . .," Taylor let out sarcastically, cursing her luck.

"You guys ready to order?" Chris stepped in seemingly out of nowhere. And as Taylor took the time to ponder how adorable he looked with his little waiter's notepad-thingy, the room suddenly went dark save for the dim flickering coming from . . . Oh God.

"Hey! You're not allowed to have candles in here!" Chris shouted at Nadia, Kelly, and Josefine. However, they didn't hear him, or at least Taylor thought they couldn't, because as Chris' warning traveled through the room, the girls had joined hands and were swaying back and forth, masks on, hoods up, chanting an incantation in an unrecognizable language. And just as things couldn't have become stranger, the candles suddenly erupted into a wall of fire.

The burst of photons burning her retinas and the spontaneous burst of heat radiating on her skin began to take their toll. Taylor began slipping out of consciousness. Everything became muddled. she heard screams, the faint image of someone tipping over a table, Catherine yelling something at her. As her eyes grew heavy and she found it harder and harder to keep her eyelids open, she could only force out three more words: "What. The. Hell."


	2. Chapter 1

Her head was aching and all was black. When Taylor began to regain consciousness, she could see the faint flicker of a dancing flame making its way closer to her.

Realizing she was no longer at her booth in Mel's, Taylor started to feel her limp body lying on long, soft grass. She began to try to lift her head, craning her neck to see her surroundings: to her right, open ocean; to her left, she saw a snow-capped mountain range and resting at the base, an unrecognizable, yet vaguely familiar city. The architecture of the urban sprawl was distinct, appearing to have had oriental influences. Skyscrapers stretched upwards in the most organized and clear lines. Although the silhouettes looked like those of regular cities, the structure resembled those of old 20's New York. Above the old-styled buildings were red pagoda-like rooftops sloping gracefully into curves. Taylor thought back to the trip she took last Spring to China. _It almost looks like parts of Shanghai._ With that thought, she slowly began to pick herself up, placing a hand on the ground and rolling onto her side. As she began to bend one leg in readiness to push herself up, she was startled by a familiar voice.

"Taylor! Taylor, you're up!" Kelly yelled at Taylor's face. Startled, she fell back down and irritated, blinked slowly with one eye followed by the other at her stupid friend for somehow knocking her out and clearly playing a distasteful prank on her. Suddenly, Nadia and Josefine appeared beside Kelly.

"We were beginning to think you were a comatose sloth, silly," Nadia slurred as she shifted her weight and placed a hand on her hip. Taylor noticed they were still wearing their strange robes and had their masks lifted above their heads.

"You're secretly fast, but you don't like it!" Josefine exclaimed with excitement. She then continued to laugh uncontrollably at her own statement and fell over after tripping on her own feet. Nadia hunched over in laughter, cackling like a wide-mouth frog while Kelly stared stoically at her companions.

_Wow. They never make sense_ . . .

But in the midst of Taylor's thoughts and eye-rolling, something strange happened: as Nadia laughed at Josefine's clumsiness, a gust of wind surrounded Josefine and in a moment, she lifted softly from her place on the ground and stood erect once more without seeming to have moved a muscle. As Taylor started to ponder what she had just beheld, Kelly stomped her feet and a piece of earth rose from the ground under her twin's feet and made Josefine fall back to the ground.

"I'm Machine Gun Kelly!" She proclaimed victoriously, metal suddenly appearing and molding itself into the general shape of a machine gun. Nadia once again resumed laughing and crossed her arms in front of her boss abs as if she would throw up from laughing too hard.

"You guys are silly," Nadia managed through her laughter, but her ridiculous guffaws suddenly ceased and she took on a more devious expression, "But I'm the best."  
Immediately, Nadia's stance changed. With legs apart, she began pushing her arms in a fluid, noodley motion and with it, water from a nearby puddle splashed on Josefine and Kelly's faces. Taylor instantly recognized their movement.

"Oh my god! How did you guys do that? That bending looked so real!" Taylor freaked as she finally stood up.

"Ha ha ha," replied all three in creepy alien-like unison. In the most amazing Delightful Children from Down the Lane impression, they continued, "that was not fake bending, that was _real_."

As they were speaking, they began to move into a triangle around Taylor and pulled out candles from their robes. Kelly's candle glowed green, Josefine's burned yellow, and Nadia's didn't light up. . . because it was a block of ice.

"Be the fire!" they screamed at her, "Be the FIRE!" They continued circling and chanting, then broke out in a bending dance. As water, earth, and air surrounded Taylor and spiraling in an elemental chain of awesome, she just looked pissed.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Taylor in frustration, "I fucking hate you guys. You're the worst! You're covering me with mud. Stop being so weird."

Suddenly, a huge-ass bolt of lightning struck the ground right in front of where they were standing. Blinded by the brightness, Taylor turned away, covering her eyes with her arm to shield her face from the energy. When she looked back, they were gone as if they vanished with the lightning. But then, she heard their disembodied voices fading in the air.

"_Look who's here . . .,"_ the Delightful Trio voices trailed off as their final words. Taylor, now alone, soaking in the message, panicked at the prospect of a serial killer standing behind her. She quickly turned around towards the sound of approaching footsteps. Relief did not wash over her when she saw the not-so-stranger.

"What . . . What's going on?" A flustered Chris demanded as he appeared, walking up the rolling hill. He just looked so confused. Cute, but confused.

_Fuck! I'd rather be stuck with a serial killer!_

Taylor didn't know how to answer his question. She was wondering the exact same thing. She just looked into Chris' blue or green eyes when the two bewildered teens came face-to-face, and tried to reason through what was happening . . . Which wasn't working because what was happening to her was not logical. There was only one possible conclusion:

"I think I'm high," Taylor answered, "which is weird because I'm pretty sure I spent my afternoon watching _Iron Man_."

"You're not high, neither of you are," came a voice from a distance. Taylor and Chris turned toward the source: a man was approaching from a few yards away (because the metric system is lame), dawning a full White Lotus gettup. As he came closer, his generic face became recognizable.

"Howl?" Taylor asked, eyes wide from disbelief . . . But then again, she had only moments before observed three weirdos bend-dancing around her.

"Howl?" Chris repeated with, again, confusion, " that's his _name_? Howl like a dog howls? Do you know him?"

"Foolish boy," Howl scoffed, "of course she knows me. Everyone in the fandom knows me." He turned towards Taylor, "Taylor, you were sent here for a reason."

"Here, as in The Legend of Korra?"

"Yes! You are starting to see the picture. You see Taylor, you have an important task you must accomplish, a task that the three guardians deemed imperative for the greater good."

"What the hell? Since when were Nadia and the twins guardians of the greater good?"

"Since the beginning, Taylor. Since the beginning."

"Okay, I'm not playing this weird game," Taylor said, shaking her head and throwing her arms out in defiance. "Take me home."

"I can't do that. You and Chris are only able to return if you, Taylor, complete the task."

"What task?" Demanded a frustrated Taylor. Meanwhile, Chris was still standing there watching the conversation, still super confused.

"I do not know. The guardians only said 'The secret of the fire is in all of us, but on only some of us.'" Howl recited.

"I swear, I'm going to kill them."

"You can't. The guardians are immortal," the sentry retorted with complete seriousness.

"Wait, so why are you telling me all of this."

"I am the bridge between your world and this one, for I am rooted in the hearts of the fandom in your world. That is the only reason I exist in this world."

While he spoke, he pulled out a Samsung Galaxy SIII- because iPhones are too mainstream for the fangirls that wrote him up-and texted a message. Taylor heard her cell phone alert a text message and read aloud, "I'm the fanvatar, bender of everything Hipster/Tumblr/Fandom related." She then heard another alert from her cell phone and opened a picture message. It was a meme saying, "Keep Calm and Find the Fire."

"Wait, how do cell phones work here?" Taylor asked while looking around for any sight of a telephone pole.

"I bend EVERYTHING that's vital to the fandom. I can make memes with my mind and send them to all my subscribers."

Suddenly, thick-rimmed glasses appeared on her face.

"Hey, you look nice . . . " Chris joked, pointing at his own thick-rimmed glasses.  
His complement made Taylor blush, remembering how sexually appealing he was.

_Stop blushing, idiot_. Taylor remembered Nadia and Kelly taunting her during one plus period in Calculus and asking,"Does Chray make you blush? Chray Chray makes Tay Tay blush!"

Indirectly angry at Chris for being so freakin' cute and not seeming to care all that much that they were trapped in an alternate dimension with the "fanvatar," Taylor let out a frustrated grunt and stormed off.

"Where are you going, miss?" yelled Howl, chasing after her with Chris following close behind.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to try to get us home. They told me to 'be the fire.' So, firebending right?"

Puzzled by the Avatar world, Chris asked, "OK, what is 'firebending?'"

Taylor stopped in her tracks. "Wait. You mean to tell me you don't watch Avatar?"

"Uh . . . No. Isn't that on Nickelodeon? I think my little sister watches it," replied a bewildered Chris.

"Great. So I get stuck with an oblivious waiter and someone who bends internet!"

"It's actually very useful, miss," defended an offended Howl.

"Please, demonstrate its usefulness," retorted Taylor while whipping off her hipster glasses.

Howl could not immediately respond. After some time pondering, he replied, "The proper time hasn't come yet."

"Could you send my parents an email explaining I'm trapped in another dimension and probably won't make it home for dinner?"

"Are your parents a part of the Korra fandom?"

"Obviously not," scoffed Taylor.

"Then no."

Taylor sighed, "Of course. You know Howl, you were a lot less annoying in my imagination."

She turned to Chris and explained, "Alright, since you seem to be absolutely clueless, let me explain. In this world, you can 'bend' water, earth, fire, or air. Or you can be completely useless like Howl," she pointed cheekily at said fictional, fictional character. "One person, the Avatar, bends everything. Bending is like superpowers that let you control the element, which applies to all elements except fire. I don't know why, but if you're a firebender you're even more of a BAMF because you can shoot fire from your body. And I'm going to look for a firebender."

"Man, this is seriously cool. It's like we got sucked into a storybook," Chris exclaimed.

"Well not exactly a book," Taylor mumbled semi-unnecessarily. She just couldn't resist making a smart ass statement. But Chris didn't mind.

Excited for their 'adventure,' Chris asked, "So where are we off to?"

Taylor pointed towards the glowing city across the stretch of water.  
"Republic City. Specifically, Air Temple Island. I only know one firebender on this goddamn show and he's probably over there."

Taylor was not excited to meet a certain cheating, scumb-bag firebender.


	3. Chapter 2

The city grew closer and closer as Taylor and new gang shuffled their fatigued feet, inching slowly through the field.

"Where's a Satomobile when you need one?" Taylor whined.

"A Satomobile?" Howl asked confused, "Why would you need one? The city is not even ten kilometers away."

"We're from the United States. One meter is too long of a walk," Chris replied. He enjoys self-deprecating humor like Taylor. Oh, they have so much in common 3

"By the way, a Satomobile is just a car, right?"

...

Hours passed and Chraylor plus Howl found themselves in the hustle and bustle of Republic City. Taylor took a moment to once again remind herself of how strange yet awesome her predicament was as she watched Sparkly Bush Man, Gommu, pick an apple out of the trash.

She and Chris were attracting too much attention with her and her plaid shirt and jeans and Chris still wearing his Mel's t-shirt and waiter-apron-thingy. People were especially keen on staring at Taylor's hair. They had never seen such a color or texture before and it was apparent that these two were foreigners.

"To get to the island, we need to take a ferry," Howl interjected, interrupting Taylor's reflection of how awkward the situation was.

"No shit we need to take a boat to get to an island," Taylor mumbled. Chris laughed at her moody remark. Taylor rolled her eyes to deflect the fact that Chris's laughter makes her super-skinny-jeans-covered legs quiver. Quiver!

Seeing Howl frown and look to the ground in embarrassment after her caustic remark, she regretted her rudeness. Taylor did have a period when she loved Howl and was an avid Howrra fanatic, after all. And she _did _have another kind of period, if you know what I'm saying.

"Sorry Howl. I'm just really stressed and pissed right now that I even have to be here."

Howl smiled at her sincerity. This kindled their friendship and only their friendship if anyone is getting any romantic vibes. STRICTLY PLATONIC.

"Follow me. I'll take you guys to the ferries."

...

The breeze on the ferry was nice. For the first time since the beginning of this strange shenanigan, Taylor felt relaxed. She decided to take her hair out of her ponytail, situated at pi/3 radians with 0 starting at the left side of her temple and axis parallel to her shoulders. Her natural highlights glistened with her long, luscious golden-brown locks billowing in the nautical wind. A slight smile came across her lips, revealing a strangely asymmetrical, single dimple on her left cheek. Chris, however odd as it may be, was not turned off by Taylor's asymmetry. In fact, he found it charming. He continued to watch Taylor.

As Taylor closed her eyes to take in the scent of the salty, cool waters and the vibrant colors of the animated sky, Chris decided to covet her attention. He reached out his right hand and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey, um Taylor?"

It was strange hearing him say her name for the first time, and for some reason, she felt herself grow hawt.

"I know that this is crazy and no one will believe us when we get back, but let's make the most out of this adventure. It's not everyday when you get transported into your favorite world."

Taylor was puzzled. "How do you know it's my favorite world?"

Grinning and brushing away some of his messy dark brown hair from his face, he replied, "You look happy right now."

Taylor blushed and look away. She was not ready to go Chray Chray just yet.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a gleam reflecting off a large, silver object floating in the water. Turning to investigate what the massive source of this shine was, Taylor soon saw herself staring at awe at three United Forces vessels in the harbor. The one that caught her eye was significantly larger than the other two floating on each side. Slightly bobbing with a grand and intimidating presence, the middle ship clearly overpowered the vessels beside it.

_That huge ship is probably the one Iroh came on. Wow. It's much bigger than it is on TV._

Her train of thought was interrupted by the ferry's jolt as the boat hit land.

Howl, standing close behind Taylor and Chris, smiled and said, "Welcome to Air Temple Island."

Taylor had to admit that she was fully enjoying herself now. Not only had she always wished to know what is was like living in the Avatar world, she was going to meet _the _Avatar. Despite her initial displeasure of practically being kidnapped and forced there without anything but her black Converses, Taylor was starting to let her inner fangirl excitement take over.

"Oh my god! I'm going to meet Korra and Bolin! This is so awesome!"

"Korra? Bolin?" questioned Chris.

"Only the best characters in the show. Well, aside from Tahno of course."

"Are they benders? I know that Korra is the main girl."

"Yeah. Bolin is an amazing earthbender and Korra is . . . you'll see," grinned Taylor.

"Move! I deserve to get my bending first!" shouted one of the passengers, shoving passed the crowd lining up to get off the ferry.

Taylor suddenly realized how strange it was how many people were on the ferry. Not many people had reasons to travel to Air Temple Island unless they were air acolytes or had business with the airbenders. Walking towards the crowd of people, who began arguing over who got off first, Taylor broached the first person she could reach and tapped them on the shoulder. When he turned around, Taylor almost jumped back because of the expression on his face. The man she got the attention of was tall with an large build. He was no more than forty years old but looked as if his energy was sucked out of him. Large bags under his eyes told her how tired he was and his slouched posture made him seem like he was a zombie. From the look of his green clothes and eyes, she determined his family was from the Earth Kingdom.

Hesitant of bothering such a lifeless being, Taylor carefully asked, "Yeah, hi. What are all these people doing here?"

His eyes widened in astonishment. "You don't know? The Avatar is giving us our bending back!" He forced out a smile with the little energy he had and returned to waiting for the ferry doors to open.

_Of course! Amon equalized so many people and Korra just learned how to give back bending. Maybe she can give bending to non-benders. Maybe I'm supposed to "be the fire" by becoming a firebender! Awesome . . ._

After the passengers filed out, Taylor and gang walked down the platform and stepped onto the island. Taylor was jumping from the prospects of being an firebender.

_I'll admit. This is pretty cool. Maybe I'll thank those three for doing this._

She then recalled how she got there and the vagueness of the three guardians' instructions.

_Or maybe not._

She took a step forward and found herself bumping into the end of a long line. Realizing so many people needed the attention of the Avatar, she groaned at the idea of having to wait in line. Turning to Howl with hope, she asked, "Any chance you can use your White Lotus connections to give us a fast pass?"

"Hey! Stay organized and move along in an orderly fashion!" a familiar voice shouted from not too far. At the sound of the voice, Taylor cringed but was ecstatic at the same time. She looked over at the person directing the line and lo and behold saw Mako in a police uniform watching the line of equalized-victims shuffle forward. She took the time to appreciate how good he looked in his uniform before reminding herself he's a total douche.

_Here goes nothing._

_"_Mako!" she yelled.

He looked over and lifted one of his crazy-weird eyebrows and answered, "Yes? Wait. Have we met before?"

Walking towards her and noticing her strange fashion and asymmetrical face, he grew more bewildered.

"Um, we kinda met. Let's just say I know you but you don't know me," Taylor replied scrunching her face and sticking her neck out like a chicken.

At this, Mako became even more confused and raised his other shark-shaped eyebrow.

"Do you think I can meet Korra now? It's kind of an emergency."

Mako was no longer bewildered and made a frustrated face.

"Everybody will get their chance to meet the Avatar. Please wait patiently in line and move in an orderly fashion," he sighed.

Taylor glared at Mako and flipped. out. "This is exactly how I imagined you, you little fucking inconsiderate, arrogant, self-righteous prick!"

Mako was taken aback. "How can you possibly judge me? We _just_ met! You know what? Go to the end of the line."

Now, Taylor completely lost her potatoes. She stormed off in the direction of the the temple and barged passed the air acolytes, glaring them down when they moved to stop her. She almost made her way to the entrance of the temple when suddenly White Lotus guards surrounded her and blocked her path.

"Ma'am, please wait patiently with the rest of the equalized-benders."

"No, you don't understand. I'm not here to get my bending back. I need to get home. Talk to Howl. He'll explain everything."

The White Lotus sentries just stared with confused faces. "We don't know a Howl. Please, we don't want to have to cause a commotion."

From behind, Taylor could see Mako sprinting to her with fiery rage and Chris and Howl following closely. But just as things were getting cray, not chray, Taylor heard a loud, sweet voice booming at the entrance of the temple.

"Hey, something wrong? What's going on?" a concerned Bolin inquired from the sentries.

"This girl here is trying to cheat her way to see the Avatar."

With Pabu crawling up onto his shoulder curiously trying to determine the source of the conflict, Bolin leaned to the side of the sentries to take a good look at Taylor. Seeing the pleading expression on her face, he immediately exclaimed, "Oh, her? She's with me!" pointing a thumb at his chest, "I invited her to come, uh, teach Pabu some new circus tricks." Bolin smiled as Pabu circled on his shoulder and gave a tiny squeak.

Panting and trying to catch his breath at the side of the crowd, Mako shot Bolin a scorching look.

"Uh, yeah," Taylor played along, "I'm teaching him to . . . howl?"

Even though she was clearly lying, the sentries in the Avatar universe can't ever tell, so . . . they just made conceding looks and nodded their heads at each other.

"We're very sorry for the inconvenience," one sentry said and angled his body, opening up the path to the temple to allow Taylor to proceed.

Taylor waved to Howl and Chris to follow her and smiled at Bolin, inviting him to tag along.

_I love Bolin! He is too awesome._

She loves Bolin. Again, in a completely platonic way. PLATONIC!

Mako quickly caught up to Bolin and whispered, "What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you to stop bringing random girls places. Maybe you could've gotten away with it when we were pro-bending, but this is more serious."

Bolin looked at Mako annoyed and responded, "The last 'random' girl I brought is now your girlfriend."

Defeated, Mako looked down and let Taylor and gang enter the temple.

_Aww yeah. I'm gonna meet Avatar Korra._


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors' notes:**

**So, Taylor requested an animal friend so we thought eh, why the hell not? And then she specified she wanted a pygmy puma friend so again, why the hell not?**

Taylor nervously walked passed the line towards where Korra was standing, the Avatar using her awesome Avatar powers to undo Amon's damage. Taylor was pretty star struck, and when she saw the epicness of Korra glowing her glow and benders bending again, she almost threw a fangirl fit. Instead, she held it together to exude grace and composure.

_"_Eep!" Taylor squealed when she finally faced Korra, "Korra, I am a huge fan and I just wanted to tell you I love you."

Korra smiled one of her classic side smile and took one step back just in case the girl in front of her was crazy. "Uh, thanks?" replied Korra. She was wearing the new outfit Taylor had seen designs for on Tumblr and Taylor was eyeing the magnificent similarity and lack of significant change from her old outfit. It was so cool.

Korra noticed her strange staring and quickly asked, "So what do you need?"

Taylor shook herself out of her hypnotic state to ramble, "My name is Taylor and, I know this is going to sound incredibly stupid, my friends brought me here from another world and I really need to get back but the only way I can is to 'be the fire.' That's the only thing they told me and they just left me with Chris and Howl. I think they want me to firebend, so I came here at first 'cause I thought Mako might help me but then I remembered how you unlocked your Avatar abilities. So I was hoping, since you are officially the Avatar now, you could give me firebending so I can get home?"

Korra stared in disbelief then shrugged, "Well I guess I _have_ heard stranger things. But, I'm sorry. I can't give bending to a non-bender. I can only return what was once lost."

"Naw, that's lame," Chris said, dejected that they faced a roadblock so early in their adventure.

"Chris, please. The Avatar always tries her best," Howl quickly jumped to Korra's defense. He looked at her longingly and recalled their fake memories together.

"Yeah . . .," began a bewildered Korra, "do I know you? I mean I've seen you around and I know you're White Lotus, but why are you helping these people?"

Howl looked down, forlorn. "No. We haven't formally met but I did watch the Southern Water Tribe walls and briefly protected you here." Looking up, he continued, "It is my duty, as the 'fanvatar,' to ensure Taylor completes her task and returns home sa-"

"Hey! We're waitin' to get our bending here! Stop blabberin' and get to it!" Interrupted the man at the front of the line.

Korra gave one of her signature annoyed faces: crossing her arms and shooting a glare at the man with a poofed out bottom lip, one hand on her back, and the other one pointing at him.

"Hey pal, wait your turn. I'm not just _your _Avatar," Korra grunted at the man. The man fumed and the two commenced a verbal spar.

Realizing she was impeding an important event, Taylor quickly said, "No, it's okay. I can wait until you're finished with everyone."

She started walking to leave the temple and heard Bolin running up beside her. "Hey! Taylor, right? Since you'll be waiting here a while, I can give you a tour of the island! I'm a great tour guide ya know?"

"Yes!" Taylor eagerly agreed. _Getting a tour from Bolin? Hellz yeah!_

...

" . . . And _this _is where the acolytes stash their egg custards. Yeah, airbenders like their desserts." Bolin paused, quickly glanced to his right, then the to his left, and brought his voice to a low whisper. "Sometimes, Pabu and I sneak some. But don't tell Mako. He tries to be my mom."

"Yeah, I know a girl like that back home," Taylor smiled. Cough. Kelly. Cough cough.

Bolin and Taylor-Chris decided to stay behind-made their way to the edge of the island and sat on the sand to watch the push and pull of the waves.

Suddenly, it daunted on Taylor that she might never be able to go home. She thought of her friends: Clarissa, Alyssa, Catherine, Jory, Skyler, Hailey, even about Gracious-Facious. She let out a large sigh, "I'm never going home, am I?"

Bolin gave her a quizzical look, "Just because Korra couldn't give you bending?"

"No. Because now, I have no idea what to do. Those three guardians or whatever, crackheads, decided to put me in another world with the most fucking, vague instructions in the history of fandom!"

"Okay, let's just say I believed you about this whole 'other world' thing, and I'm not saying I don't but . . . yeah, I don't, but that doesn't matter. What exactly did the 'three guardians' say?"

"Some crap about 'be the fire' and 'the fire is in us but not on all of us.' Shit like that."

"Hmmm . . .," Bolin began stroking his chin, "interesting . . .." His upright chin-stroke degraded into a dejected slouch. "Yeaaaa... I have no idea."

A sound rustled in the bushes nearby and startled the two. Taylor slightly jumped, then rolled her eyes when she realized Bolin was hiding behind her, shrieking like a feminine maiden.

"It's probably a bunny or something," Taylor consoled.

Bolin stared confused. "A bunny-what? Just a bunny?" He gasped, "It might be a pygmy puma! White Lotus have been telling us that they've been finding them all around here lately."

"Cool! I want to see a pygmy puma!"

Taylor got up and started walking to the bushes. Before Bolin could stop her, she was hovering over the source of the noise and moved the foliage to uncover . . . a turtle-duck.

"Oh," Taylor said disappointed, "it's just a stupid turtle-duck." She bent down to examine it closer and was repulsed by what she saw. The turtle-duck had eyes of two extreme sizes: one incredibly tiny and the other gigantic. The large eye rolled lazily downward while the small eye could've been looking sideways. It was hard to tell, though, because it was so small. The turtle-duck's head was deformed and appeared as if someone purposely shoved its skull down with a tiny spoon. The turtle-duck's tongue was dragging out of its beak and hung loosely to the side. Its shell was tiny compared to its head and showed many signs of abuse with large scratches and pale patches.

_Oh lord, this hideous creature. _As Taylor pondered the disgusting appearance of this sad creature, something amazing happened: something connected, some synapses fired in a certain way or something that made Taylor think: _Wait a minute! This hideous duck . . . those _hideous _masks! 'In all but ON some!' Only Nadia and the twins wore masks. The tasks must have something to do with the masks!_

Excitedly, Taylor jumped to her feet. "I've got it!"

"Great!" celebrated Bolin, "Got what?"

"I think I know what I have to do. Let's go back. I need to tell Howl and Chris. Thanks, ugly turtle-duck."

She and Bolin started to make their way back to the temple, but heard some squishy steps behind them. They turned around to see what was following them and came face to face with the turtle-duck once again. _Quachhh_. Even its quack was disgusting. They shrugged it off and continued walking.

_Squish. Squash. Squish. Squash. _

"Jesus fucking Christ!" exclaimed Taylor, "It's following us!"

_Quachhhh!_

"Aww! I think he likes you," pointed Bolin, "You know, animal friends are really useful. Pabu here has saved me a million times. Maybe you should take this poor turtle-duck in!"

"Jesus fucking Chri-"

_Quuaaaccchhh!_

_"_Hey! It's responding to whatever it is you're saying!" Remarked an ecstatic Bolin. "Maybe that could be its name."

"Bolin, do you even know what what I said means?"

"Uh, no," smiled an oblivious Bolin.

Taylor sighed, "Fine! Come here, little Jesus Fucking Christ. I'll take you in for one night. _One_ night, and only because you look like you're molting." Taylor is an herbivore, afterall. Those kinds of people are tender for animal love.

...

Bolin and Taylor arrived back at the temple, JFC resting in Taylor's arms, drool dripping from his lame tongue.

"Oh Lord, it's spitting on me," Taylor sighed with a disgusted face. She held out the turtle-duck at arms distance. JFC looked pleased, but he always looks pleased. He always makes the same, tongue sticking-out face. His drool dripped onto the floor.

"Woah, hey! A turtle-duck!" Korra walked up to the two. She turned to Taylor, "Look, I'm sorry I couldn't help you before but I'm finished de-equalizing for the day, and I can tell you guys aren't from . . . around here. Any way I could still help?"

"Taylor, you're back! I was starting to get worried," Chris suddenly ran up, interjecting and glancing a suspicious glance at Bolin.

"Actually, Korra, I might actually still need your help. Where's Howl, Chris?"

"I'm right here," Howl side-stepped out of nowhere. Fanvatar powahs!

"Good. I've figured it out you guys. The tasks have to do something with the masks. Knowing the twins, it's probably 'cause it rhymes or something stupid like that . . . but anyway, the first mask was a cross-eyed, heavily made-up looking prostitute. Any ideas?"

Mako joined in on the commotion, having overheard Taylor's previous statements. "Nothing that would be appropriate . . ."

"Yes," Howl concurred, "this show is strictly TV-Y7. Even suggesting an inappropriate situation is pushing the line." He shot Mako a glare.

Taylor was, once again, stumped so she tried to think, hard as it may have been for her. She assumed Taylor Thinking Position: eyes toward the sky, chin angled out, perhaps pleading for an answer from Joseph Smith (Taylor is Mormon). Suddenly, her prayers were answered as she heard a whispering wind brush her ear:

_Tahno wears so much guyliner... guyliner... guyliner..._

"Did anyone else hear that?" Bolin looked at Pabu_._ Pabu squeaked.

"I think the wind just whispered at us," confirmed a baffled Chris.

"That's it! Oh, that is so messed up, Nadia, Kelly, Josefine. They always said that Tahno wears too much makeup. My task must have something to do with Tahno!"

Mako, Bolin, and Korra burst out laughing.

"He-he wears too much makeup?" Korra cracked up, "I couldn't agree more!"

Taylor, having her pretty boy tastes offended, quickly said,"Ha ha. But really, I need to see him. Could you guys take me to him?"

Mako, Bolin, and Korra shivered with repulsed faces.

"That creep?" Korra groaned. "Giving back his bending was hard enough. He was hitting on me the entire time."

"And I was standing right next to them!" Mako added.

Taylor smiled with Tahnorra feels. "Aww, come on. Help a girl out," Taylor pleaded with puppy dog eyes. She wanted to see Tahno in order to find a way home, but she also couldn't help but to get fangirl giddy at the prospect of observing sexual tension between Korra and Tahno. Eww.

Korra sighed, "Fine, I guess we're off to see the Wolfbats."

**Haha! Having an animal friend was a good idea but why the hell not have a pygmy puma? Because retarded turtle-ducks are so much better!**


	5. Chapter 4

Taylor's luscious golden-brown locks were once again blowing in the wind. But this time, it was not a maritime wind. It was the wind of a sewage-infested, gas-guzzling, densely populated city. Taylor would have complained, but she was preoccupied by her intense fangirling. In front of her, driving like a bawss, sat Asami Sato, perfect hair blowing in the sewage wind. But the air didn't smell like sewage where Asami's hair was. It smelled like angels and magic. Taylor would have succumbed to some fem-slash thoughts, but she was preoccupied . . . again . . . by her overwhelmingly uncomfortable, current situation. You see, Asami's Satomobile is a standard five-passenger vehicle, but the group is composed of seven. Avoiding needing to sit on Chris' lap at all costs, Taylor now found herself sprawled across Mako, Bolin, and Howl. Asami glanced back with a worried look under her bawss goggles.

"Are you sure you guys are okay?" she asked.

"Ha! Don't worry about them. They can handle a little crowding," joked Korra from the passenger's seat, JFC sitting in her lap. JFC's drool began dripping onto Korra. Oh, JFC, you! "Ughh . . .," grunted Korra at the nastayness. She quickly threw the turtle-duck to the back seat, straight into Taylor's hands.

"Worst animal friend ever," Taylor sighed as JFC's spit continued dripping, now onto her Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt.

"Why didn't you just leave him?" Mako asked, trying to avoid the drool spilling over from Taylor's shirt.

"We can't just leave the little guy!" Bolin shouted, "The lemurs were bothering him." He took the lame creature into his arms and smiled at it, flicking off the drool pooling into his hand. Pabu dropped next to JFC and sniffed at him inquisitively.

"Why don't you keep him . . .," Taylor prayed to Joseph Smith that Bolin would say yes.

"I would, but Pabu won't let me. He's selfish with my love." Pabu squeaked in agreement. "Besides, he likes you more!" JFC _quachhed_ in agreement.

"So . . . where are we going exactly?" questioned Chris.

"Narook's Seaweed Noodlery," Asami turned and answered, "that's the Wolfbats' favorite place."

"It's the best noodle place in all of Republic City!" boomed Bolin ecstatically.

Taylor grinned to herself with excitement, almost to the extent of wetting herself. She knew that was the place where Korra and Tahno first demonstrated chemistry (if you can call it that).

_Shit's about to get reeeaaal sexy . . ._

…..

The tiny bell rang as Howl opened the door. Like a gentleman, he held it open for everyone as they walked in, turning especially red when Korra thanked him. Mako, trailing behind Korra, noticed Howl's color change and shot him a dirty but sexy look. You see, Mako can't help but to look sexy all the time, therefore, even his dirty looks are sexy.

The noodle shop looked exactly like how it looks in the show. Description, done. Taylor looked around and smiled when she saw the Wolfbats lounging with their babes in a back room. The Wolfbats looked hot in a bitch kinda way. Kelly, Josefine, and Nadia would've begged to differ and say that they looked dead and gross, and they would be right in saying so. But to Taylor, they looked hot. She started squeezing poor, defenseless JFC, who she held in her arms, because she was becoming inundated with sexual feelings. _QUACHHHH!_

Tahno immediately noticed the group entering. He stood up, flipped his overly-product-infused hair and walked with bitch sass towards Korra. Taylor lost her potatoes and began wetting herself, and not just with pee if you know what I'm sayin. . .

Approaching Korra, Tahno slurred, "Hi there, Uhvataaar." Tahno always slurs like he's high on pot, but cannabis doesn't grow in the Avatar universe, so figure it out.

"Tahno." Korra crossed her arms and leaned back, merely acknowledging him. Nothing more. Ouch! Go Korra.

"Who have we here?" Tahno's zombie gaze shifted towards Taylor, raising his eyebrows. He eyed her up and down. "I like what I seeeeeeee." Taylor blushed and her blush only deepened when Shaozu and Ming joined Tahno, up-downing her as well. They were so distracted by Taylor's attractiveness, they didn't see the drooling, jank turtle-duck in her arms.

Taylor imagined that all three of them were undressing her with their eyes and quivered. Quivered!

The rest of the group quivered too, but not in a positive way.

"Hey, guys, back off!" Chris stood between the Perv-Bats and Taylor. Tahno pushed him aside and stuck his ugly, bitch face right into Taylor's, smiling like a homicidal maniac.

"Well, well, well. What is _your _name?" asked Tahno like a total tool. Taylor found it charming.

"Taylor. Very nice to meet you," she gave him a sultry smile with her asymmetrical face angled down, sewage green eyes staring up. She could see Chris fume from the corner of her eye but ignored him because he was a pussy compared to Tahno. She was getting tired of his boringness anyway.

"Taylor, huh?" Shaozu pushed himself in. "That's a strange name. But I like it."

Taylor was very excited, and not just emotionally if you know what I'm sayin.

"I like your hair," Ming began, "it looks like hay."

Tahno and Shaozu turned their heads at Ming and rolled their eyes at his epic fail. Except when Tahno did it, it looked like his eyes had rolled to the back of his skull and he died. Kelly, Nadia, and Josefine would've gagged.

"So, Tahno," Taylor began to inquire while trying to hold back a flood of fangirl feels, "do you happen to know anything about the three guardians?"

Tahno's smile straightened. "Yah know, I don't usually like crazy girls," he resumed smiling freakishly, "but for you, I'll make an exception."

A flood of hormones hit Taylor. _Come on Taylor, this isn't the right place or time. Even though he is more sexy in person, _Taylor thought incorrectly to herself, _Tahno just said he doesn't know anything._ But Taylor couldn't help her sexual angst. She's sixteen for Joseph Smith's sake.

"Well, If you're no help, then I guess we'll just go." Korra motioned for the group to leave. "Bye, Tahno. It was . . . uhh, nice . . . seeing you."

"Wait!" Tahno was lunging creepishly at them. "I'll help Taylurrrr."

"You don't even know what's going on!" Chris retorted ferociously.

"Taylurrr can fill me in. Right?

Taylor looked up to see Tahno eyeing her for a response. "Ummm. . . sure I guess. Wait! I thought you liked Korra!"

Mako protectively put his arm around Korra's waist.

"There's plenty of me to go around," Tahno slurred devilishly and opened up both arms as if the two girls would swoon into them.

"Don't talk about Avatar Korra like that!" Howl warned, aggressively stepping towards Tahno.

"Don't talk about _my girlfriend_ like that," barked Mako while bringing up an angry, hot (and not just fire-hot if you know what I'm sayin) fist at Tahno. Oh snap, Mako!

"Thanks guys. Thanks." Taylor responded to everyone's eagerness to defend her. She didn't feel the love, especially once Tahno started making misogynistic comments. Despite Taylor's bad taste in guys, she doesn't like sexists. She looked at Tahno, "I'm not okay with that."

"Well, all those girls over there areeee . . . " Tahno pointed at the back room filled with Wolfbat groupies.

"Oh, dear. It seems I've forgotten how much you were an ASSHOLE!" Taylor stormed out of Narook's, slamming the door behind her.

Tahno watched as the door hit the tiny bell over and over, swinging from the momentum of Taylor's fury. "What did she call me?"

Everyone from _TheLegend of Korra_ universe shrugged.

…..

_I can't believe I ever shipped Tahnorra. I can't believe I thought Tahno was a good guy just from that moment in the police station in episode seven. I thought he was sweet._

Taylor sat on the sidewalk outside of Narook's, trying to figure out how to pet JFC. She desperately did not want Nadia, Kelly, and Josefine to be right. But of course, they're right! They're immortal guardians! Taylor heard the tiny bell ring once more and watched as a tall, slender, pale boy, who shouldn't actually go out into the sun, emerge from the noodlery.

"Tahno." Taylor acknowledged him as coldly as Korra initially had.

"Taylor," Tahno actually didn't slur this time, "I made you upset."

"No shit."

"I'm sorry. That's just what I do to get girls. I mean, it usually works," he chuckled, "but you're different. I mean, more than just your clothes, and your hair, and the weird words that you say, or your asymmetrical face. You're different from other girls. You're even more different than Korra. I like that."

Taylor looked up. Not only were Tahno's words semi-sweet, he spoke an entire sentence, no, THREE SENTENCES without slurring a word. Maybe this was the Tahno she wanted to know.

"How about we start over?" Tahno held out his hand. Despite Taylor's dislike of being touched (she spazzes out fiercely upon any intentional human contact), she took his hand and raised herself from the curb. However, Taylor couldn't answer immediately because their conversation was interrupted.

Once again, the door to Narook's swung open. This time, the mob of Chris, Howl, and Team Avatar shoved each other, trying to squeeze out of the single noodle shop door. They quickly recollected themselves and pretended they weren't just leaning up against the door to hear what Tahno and Taylor were discussing.

"Uh . . . hey guys!" smiled Bolin, extremely un-coyly.

"We're heading back to Air Temple Island, Taylor, unless you had any other leads." Asami announced as soon as she was able to shove her way out to her Satomobile.

"Come on, Taylor. Pema made dinner!" Bolin invited her enthusiastically.

"And you and Chris are welcome to stay for the night. I cleared it with Tenzin," Korra smiled.

"Thanks, you guys." Taylor looked up at Tahno, still probably expecting an answer. His flowy locks flowed like a waterfall. Such a waterbender. He looked at her with his icy, blue eyes. "Actually, I think I'll walk back with Tahno."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Taylor," Chris stepped up, "are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll meet you guys back on the island." She flashed Tahno a kind smile, "Tahno and I have some starting over to do."


	6. Chapter 5

Taylor and Tahno made their way through the metropolitan madness of Republic City. Taylor, awkward as she is, couldn't say anything. She just walked, smiling her asymmetrical single-dimpled smile, giddy at the thought of Tahno's presence, or lack-there-of considering he's dead. Tahno finally broke the supes-totes-awk silence.

"So . . . Taylurrrrrr, where are you from exactly?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Oh Lord. Not the slurring again." But inside, she thought his lazy voice was pretty dang sexy. She smiled a side glance at the zombie.

"Sorry. I get it from my dad." Tahno glanced down as if he was deep in thought. Taylor got giddy again.

He has a tortured past. That's. So. Hot.

"So what's this thing about the three guardians?" asked Tahno in a slightly less douchy tone.

"Well," Taylor began while trying to figure out how she would tell him without sounding ridiculous, "my friends back in my world sent me here. They claim they are 'The Guardians' and said something about being on but not in, or in but not on." She let out a frustrated grunt, "I hate them! They send me here, to the Avatar world, and I can't even enjoy it because I have to figure out their stupid riddle!"

Tahno laughed, "Another world, huh? Well that does explain why you're so weird."

"Oh yeah, 'different.' In a good way, right?"

"Definitely a good way," grinned Tahno disgustingly. Taylor found it attractive, of course.

Under the light of the fading sun, the two walked. One by one, streetlights came to life and illuminated the stone path before them. Taylor looked up at the beautiful night sky and was amazed by the clarity of the stars. The city was not as busy as she initially thought. It was quiet and peaceful. She glanced back over at Tahno, who was also admiring the view . . . of her face! Taylor quickly glanced away because she's so awkward and doesn't know what to do when she's with a guy she likes.

Oh man, she thought, these Tahlor feels are messing with my Tahnorra ship.

She coyly peered back to see if he was still looking at her. When she turned around, their eyes met. Her sewage green eyes saw his guyliner-flooded icy blue eyes and she swooned.

Damn! Ok, I admit it. I don't ship Tahnorra any more. Tahlor all the wa-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The piercing screams of a girl were coming from some unknown direction. Tahno faced Taylor, furrowing his brows (the scrunching skin turned a hideous shade of bile yellow). "Do you hear that?"

Taylor and Tahno began searching for the source of the screaming.

Maybe someone's in trouble. Maybe someone's getting mugged!

The screaming was coming closer.

There's no one around. Wait a minute . . .

Taylor looked up. Beneath the gleam of the moonlight, Taylor could barely make out . . . a girl falling. "Oh my God!" Taylor punched Tahno's shoulder for his attention.

"Ow," cried the little bitch.

"There's a girl falling!"

Taylor stood pointing at the dark figure rapidly making its way to the ground. It happened so fast. Barely before finishing her previous sentence, Taylor felt Tahno dashing from her side. He ran towards the falling girl, stopping at her perceived landing place. He scanned the area quickly, pinpointing a nearby fountain. The girl was now tens of meters from the ground, approaching fast. With the grace of seaweed noodles, Tahno waterbent a pool to surround the falling girl, gently easing her fall into a complete stop, inches above the ground.

Taylor ran toward the noodley hero and the strange damsel in distress. "That was amazing, Tahno! You totally sa-"  
Her thoughts were immediately interrupted when she recognized the girl. "Wait a minute," Taylor blinked hard to make sure her sewage eyes weren't impeding her perception, "Sam?"

Wobbling from the dizzying fall, Sam stood up completely unfazed by the fact that she was soaked head to toe.

"Taylor! I'm making a cameo!"

Suddenly, a giggle echoed from the sky. Taylor, Tahno, and Sam all looked up.

The giggles turned into a voice, a voice thats familiarity filled Taylor with a mixture of dread, annoyance, and anger. "Sam just wanted to drop in. Haha! Get it?"

"Kelly? Or Josefine?" Taylor screamed furiously at the sky. Good thing the streets were pretty empty because she looked pretty cray, not chray. "Whichever one you are, you asshole! Get me out of this place!"

"But you look like you're having fun . . ."

"Get me out of here, God dammit!"

"Sam will explain everything . . . everything . . . everything . . ." The voice faded away.

Taylor shifted her gaze from the sky to Sam, now glaring. "Well, explain."

Sam grinned deviously behind her aviators (she wore them despite it being nighttime cuz she was a bauwsss). "The guardians want you to know that you've completed your first task."

"What? I didn't even do anything."

"Yeah, don't ask me. I don't know what's going on. I just wanted to make a cameo. Also, they say 'Ewwww. Tahno.'" With that, Sam skipped and turned around before fading away.

Taylor watched her blonde hair disappear into the darkness before sighing, "Of course! They send me one of my friends to tell me something and I still don't know what's going on.

Tahno was staring at the place of Sam's disappearance. "What just happened?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I've been asking myself that a lot lately."

Tahno placed his hand on Taylor's shoulder. She felt herself get tense and hawt.

"Well, we'll figure this out together."

So corny, she thought to herself. Nonetheless, she was eating it all up.

For Taylor and Tahno, the rest of the night was filled with uneventful conversation, which Taylor might consider chemistry but the three guardians would just gag.

However, meanwhile on Air Temple Island . . .

.  
.

"Pema, your noodles are the best in arr uv Rrpblc C-y." Bolin's words only continued to be incomprehensible as he slurped more noodles.

"Thanks, Bolin," Pema flashed a sincere smile until Rohan's cries traveled from the other room. "I better go check on the baby."

Team Avatar, Tenzin, Bumi, the mini-airbenders, Howl, and Chris remained at the dinner table. Chris watched as Pema left.

"So, how old is the little guy?"

Tenzin opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by-

"Five weeks, two days, three hours, twenty minutes and . . . twelve seconds, thirteen, fourteen . . ."

Tenzin stopped his daughter's counting. "Thank you, Ikki." He looked back at Chris, "Yes, Rohan is about five weeks old. He was born during the Equalist uprising."

Chris gave a startled look, "Uprising? What uprising?"

As Pema re-entered the room, overhearing the current conversation, she joined the rest of her family in expressing looks of bewilderment. "You mean you don't know?" She asked as she placed down another hot plate of food.

Korra laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Chris isn't from around here."

"Is that why you wear funny clothes, strange man?" Tenzin had to restrain Meelo from flying out of his chair to further examine Chris' ensemble.

"Meelo, sit back down." Tenzin was remarkably calm as always.

Now, it was Jinora's turn to join the conversation. Obviously she couldn't allow for this imbecile to walk around without knowing what the Equalist uprising was about. She looked up from her book and explained:

"The Equalists are a group bent on destroying bending and strives for equality among benders and non-benders. About a month ago, they gained enough resources thanks to Hiroshi Sato to launch a full-scale attack on the city and on the United Forces naval unit that arrived for back-up. But Korra found out that their leader, Amon, was secretly a waterbender, and not just any bender, a bloodbender. Korra tried to reveal this but when she did, Amon took her bending away. But don't fret for our heroine just yet," Korra smirked at Jinora's last description. Jinora continued, "Blocking Korra's other bending finally unlocked her airbending, and with a dramatic final showdown, Avatar Korra was not only victorious in overcoming Amon, but she also revealed the truth that he was a bloodbender for the world to see. In the end, good triumphed over evil. It was quite a story."

"So," Chris had stopped eating his meal, entranced by the tale, "What happened to Amon. I mean, Taylor and I aren't going to run into him, are we?"

The air-family looked at each other for a sign as for what to say. As Chris glanced around, he saw solemn faces.

"What? What's wrong?"

Tenzin finally spoke up. "A week after the uprising, United Forces vessels recovered wreckage from a small boat. The boat was the same as the one civilians claimed to have observed Amon and his brother flee from the city on." He looked down. "The pieces were badly burnt. There were no signs of survivors."

The dinner party began to take a moment of silence. Then, Chris stood up, slamming his palms on the table, immediately ending the silence. "That doesn't make sense!"

"What doesn't?" Inquired a worried Asami.

"How could they just die?" He looked around the room at the startled faces, "I mean, my little sister watches this show. That is just too violent to be put on Nick."

"What do you mean 'watches this show?'" Bumi raised an eyebrow.

Howl tried to deflect. "Oh, Chris is not from around here. Where he comes from, they call the news, Nick." He smiled an unconvincing smile. The family was unconvinced.

"Chris, I'm sorry if you're upset. I know this news is hard. The story was truly a tragedy." Pema glanced back at Chris, ignoring Howl's terrible lie and trying to ease the handsome hipster.

Chris paused for a moment, then smiled a sweet smile at the air-mama. "No need to apologize. I guess I'm just . . . overprotective."

...  
Tahno followed Taylor off of the ferry. Now back on Air Temple Island, Taylor paused to take in the view.

Everything looks so different at night.

Tahno stood and watched her, much like how Chris did on the ferry earlier that day. It was super creepy. Taylor noticed the zombie stare but smiled instead of throwing up, like The Guardians would've.

"Thanks for showing me the city. I'm pretty sure I would've gotten mugged if you weren't with me." Taylor side-smiled, accentuating her asymmetrical face.

"No, Taylor. Thank you . . . for tonight."

Oh God, that was terrible. Taylor was feeling uncomfortable due to the massive amounts of queso flooding the night. She is quite unfamiliar with romance. But somehow, since the source was a pale creature of the living dead, she didn't mind so much.

"Well, I guess you better get going." Taylor nodded towards the idle ferry, which was waiting for Tahno in order to begin the return trip to the city.  
Tahno just continued to stare at her. Weird feelings were beginning to fill her stomach and it sure wasn't gas. Tahno grabbed her hand. Taylor was drowning in feels. He leaned in to her ear.

"Good night, Taylurrrr . . ."

His whisper was so ridiculously shmexy and taunting that even Taylor's sewage green eyes transitioned into emeralds. Tahno began to pull away slowly, still holding her hand. Their arms were outstretched as the distance between them increased. Finally, only the tips of their fingers still touched. Tahno's touch finally left Taylor's fingertips, aching with longing. As she watched Tahno board the ferry, she couldn't help but to kick herself for just participating in a nauseating gesture of affection. But oh, it was so good.

The boat left the dock and Taylor continued to watch as it slowly receded into the night. The wind blew through her luscious locks and Taylor could hear rustling behind her. She turned around.

"There you are." It was Chris. Somehow, Taylor wasn't relieved that he wasn't a serial killer (she always thinks serial killers will get to her. See chapter 1.).

"I was starting to worry. That Tahno guy, I don't trust him."

She sighed loudly. "Tahno's fine, Chris. God, why are you so judgemental? You hardly know him."

Chris looked visibly upset. "I get weird feelings from him. It's intuition."

"Well, my intuition tells me you're just being a douche. Why don't you go find Mako and form a club?" Oh snap, Taylor!

Now, Chris was looking like he was getting angry. He balled his fists like he was about to Hulk smash the glucose out of a nearby tree. "Why are you protecting him? He was a total jerk to you earlier today and now, your acting like one of his groupies!"

Oh no he di'ent. "Groupie?! Groupie?! You're pretty much calling me a slut!" Boys, don't call girls groupies.

"Oh come on, Taylor. Face it. You like guys who will hurt you. It's like you're drawn to the excitement or something."

Taylor's sewage eyes now sparkled . . . with flames of hellfire! "No! I like guys who are interesting and sweet (but we all know that was a lie) and now that I've spent an entire day with you, I can say that you're neither!" Oh snap your fingers in a z-formation!

Taylor turned around and stormed to the air temple. She stopped for a second to turn around and yell one last time.

"Good night!"


	7. Chapter 6

"So where did Chris go?" asked Korra holding her cup of hot jasmine tea. The whole room stared at her in anticipation, sensing the clear discomfort that Korra's question gave Taylor. Taylor glanced down at her tea and watched the steam rise. Kelly would've pointed out how poetic it was that the tea fumed in sync with her fumes of fiery rage.

"What did you say to him?" asked Mako in an accusing tone. He can't help that. When he asks questions, it always sounds like an accusation.

Taylor cocked her head in annoyance and slowly blinked before glancing upwards at Mako's shark eyebrows. She pulled her lips into a thin line as if trying to keep herself from calling Mako every word in the sailor's dictionary.

"What do you mean, Mako?" she replied with a very apparent tone of anticipation for further douchebaggery.

"I mean he goes out to check up on you and the next thing we know, he's not here and you're angry. What did you say to him?"

Now, Taylor was the one who wanted to punch the mitochondria out of Mako's lean muscles. Taylor dislikes muscle. She likes skin and bones.

She pushed against the table to slide her chair out, placed JFC down, and stood up to turn to Mako.

"I told him that you guys should make a club," she smiled sarcastically, "I think you two were meant to be. You connect with your douchbaggery."

Mako's shark eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn't know the meaning of her strange terms. However, hearing the anger and sarcasm, he got a good gist of what she meant.

"What did I ever do to you?" Things are getting fiery.

"Nothing!" Taylor shouted "But you are selfish and arrogant! And look what you did to poor Asami." She pointed a finger at Asami, who then choked on her tea and started coughing.

"She loses her dad and her home. Her life sucks. And then what do you do? You cheat on her with the Avatar after pretending you give a shit. You are a fucking asshole."

Mako definitely understood what she meant that time. He looked down and slumped in his chair. A period of silence took over the room. Awkward...

A low whisper finally broke the silence. "I know what I did was unfair. I'm sorry," murmured Mako. Everyone turned to him in shock.

Asami smiled and got up to walk to him and put her hand on his shoulder, which made Korra a little nervous. "It's okay, Mako. Really. I mean, at first I was very hurt but I guess I always saw that you and Korra had something strong," she looked over at Taylor, "And I don't think it's cool for you to call him out like that. Mako's not a bad person. And he's definitely not a . . . whatever you said."

Taylor turned red. Asami, her boo, just disapproved of her behavior. How tragic!

JFC started gurgling on his spit and fell out of Taylor's chair, landing on his turtleback. His manic quacking and flapping distracted everyone from the tension in the room. Taylor rolled her eyes and picked up her struggling retarded turtle-duck with a sigh of relief. _Good timing, buddy._

"Oh, JFC. You're such a sad animal." She stroked her pet tenderly. She'd decided to keep the poor thing.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Thank goodness for JFC, right?" Howl joked through his chuckles.

Meelo ran up to the duck with curiosity. He looked at its spit and began mirroring the duck's drooling.

"I like him!" He pronounced with an airbending dance of excitement.

"Good. Maybe you can keep him when I leave." Taylor was genuinely happy that JFC had a prospective new home.

Meelo poked the turtle-duck's shell. "What does JFC mean, anyway?"

Howl looked at Taylor in horror, "Nothing! It doesn't mean anything! It is an extremely common name from Taylor's native village."

"Strange village," Jinorah muttered to Ikki.

Bolin finished his eighth cup of tea and slammed it down with delight. "Speaking of going home, Taylor, how are you gonna do that again?"

Taylor, again, sighed in relief that discussing the previous incident was being avoided. She quickly glanced at Mako and could see that he was still upset. Oh well!

"Actually, one of my friends from home . . . erm . . . dropped in tonight and left me a message. The Guardians say I finished the first task."

"That's awesome! What did you do?" asked Korra.

"That's the problem. I have no idea," answered Taylor, "It's like we moved forward but we're still at the same starting place. I was talking to Tahno about it . . ."

Korra gagged at the sound of his name. "Oh yeah, what were you doing with Tahno?"

Taylor blushed thinking about her hawt, new relationship.

"Nothing. He just showed me the city and we were trying to figure out how I can get home."

Ikki giggled and pointed at Taylor. "Your face is red. I think you like him! Like, like-like him! Hehehe!"

Taylor smiled into her red face-palm. "Shut up, Ikki."

Asami, the angel she is, diffused Taylor's embarrassing situation. Maybe Taylor shouldn't be embarrassed so easily. "Eh, Taylor, so if you finished your first task, then you must be right about the mask thing, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, what's the next mask? Maybe we can find some sort of connection."

Taylor used all of her strength to dig through her memory. Unfortunately, Taylor, unlike the common human, finds it extremely difficult to retrieve memories. She stared dumbly at the dinner table. Fortunately for Taylor, Howl saved the day.

"It's okay, Taylor. I saved a pic on my Galaxy." He whipped out his phone and scrolled through his images to a perfect shot of the Three Guardians, lit brilliantly on the 5-inch screen.

Taylor took a gander at Howl's obnoxiously large phone. "Oh yeah. Josefine's farting baby mask."

Pema laughed. "Now that sounds like Meelo."

Taylor's sewage eyes lit up. "Maybe! Sam dropped in when I was getting to know Tahno, who was, I guess, the first mask 'cause he wears guyliner or something. Maybe I need to get to know Meelo like that 'cause he's the second mask and The Guardians are butts and want me to do random things like that! You guys following me?"

Everyone was very much über confused.

Suddenly, light footsteps entered the room. It was a frighteningly collected Chris. He stole everyone's attention. "She thinks she needs to bond more with people." He gave Taylor a cool stare. Taylor felt shivers.

"Yeah . . . kinda." The tension in the room was giving Taylor stomachaches. She wasn't used to experiencing so much drama. Drama was stupid. She avoided it.

"The weirdly dressed woman needs to get to know me?" Meelo shouted excitedly, completely oblivious to the Chray Chray angst unfolding.

Chris' cool look turned into a smile. He was just smiling at Taylor.

_I don't get it. Is he over it? Because I'm still mad at him. Asshole._

Chris shifted his smile to the young airbender. "Well, Meelo, I guess that's a start."

…...

"So you just kick the ball into the net. It's really simple."

Team Avatar plus the Airbender babies were staring at Chris in confusion.

"It's called soccer."

Team Avatar exchanged bewildered glances.

"Why? Do you sock people?" Korra wondered aloud, holding up a fist.

"Erm, no." Taylor laughed, imagining Korra's buff arms landing a punch on Chris' hipster face. Taylor smiled a single-dimpled smile.

"Technically, it's usually called football, but where we come from we call it soccer. We don't know why."

"Oh," Bolin cocked his head towards Pabu on his shoulder, "that would make more sense. Why don't we just call it football?"

Taylor and Chris, the hipsters that they are, dislike everything American so they were perfectly fine with sticking to rest-of-the-world-not-the-U.S. lingo.

Chris picked up the leather ball and started skillfully juggling it with his feet. Team Avatar watched and observed his movements. Korra, being the BAMF that she is, picked up on his motions pretty quickly and eagerly shouted, "Alright! I think I got it. Let me try."

Chris kicked the ball over to Korra and watched her pick it up with a toe dig that seamlessly transitioned into professional-level juggling. While the ball gracefully arched midair, a blur of tiny red, yellow, and baldness swooshed by and stole it before it hit the ground.

"I will attempt to play this strange game!" exclaimed Meelo joyfully. He lifted the ball to drop and begin juggling, but when he tried to kick it his foot swung and missed the ball, letting it plop to the ground. Meelo stared at the ball with confusion. He didn't understand why it didn't hit his foot, having been used to airbending the trajectories of objects for most of his life.

Chris laughed and walked up to the little airbender. "Here, let me show you."

He and Mako continued playing with Meelo and practiced kicking the ball to each other as Bolin, Asami, Korra, Taylor, and Howl watched at the edge of the grass.

Korra grinned while watching her man frolick youthfully in jovial horseplay with Chris and Meelo. She was admiring the gleam of the sun on his nice, muscular boday and couldn't help but love that he was so kind with Meelo. Swoon!

Taylor saw the swooning in Korra's eyes and rolled hers at the cheese and corn. Speaking of cheese and corn . . .

"Tayluuuurrrr!"

Taylor immediately recognized the lazy, slurring, hideous voice. Her heart skipped a beat as she turned to face Tahno walking to her and waving.

Korra's Mako-love-trance was rudely interrupted by Tahno's annoyingness.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Tahno offered to help me figure out how to get home."

"That's . . . nice," said Korra staring at Tahno with suspicion.

Taylor suddenly felt Bolin majorly invading her bubble.

"Pssstttt! He can't be trusted," he whispered. Bolin thought he was whispering but everyone could hear him.

Taylor, slightly annoyed at everyone's mistrust (but not at Bolin because Bo is so lovable), quickly rose to the defense of her new beau. "Relax, guys. Tahno's fine." _In more than one way, may I add._ No, you may not, Taylor.

"Really?" Korra stared at Taylor in skepticism. "Haven't you heard of the Wolfbats? They're cheaters."

"Korrrahhhhh, don't tell me you're still upset about our last match. Tell you what, to earn your trust, how about a re-match? Fire Ferrets versus Wolfbats. Completely clean game. You can choose the ref?" Tahno extended a hand out to the Avatar and smirked his zombie-smirk.

"You're on, buddy" Korra jabbed a finger into Tahno's chest, "anytime, anyplace."

Taylor, giddy from the thought of observing a full-on, bendtacular pro-bending match, suddenly shifted moods like a bipolar when she saw Chris approaching. Oh God.

A not-so-very-happy looking Chris stepped in, JFC drooling in his arms. He looked at Taylor, then Tahno, then back at Taylor again. "Your turtle-duck almost got killed by the ball. I'd wonder why you didn't pay attention, but I can see you were . . ." Chris glared at Tahno, " . . . distracted."

Taylor slouched with irritation and sighed. Gosh, Taylor, all this sighing doesn't make you dizzy? "Shut up, Chris." Taylor isn't usually this rude, but there is just something about Chris that really twists her nipples, if you know what I'm saying.

"No, Tayluuuurrrr," Tahno slurred into Taylor's ear as he put an arm around her waist, "let him say what he needs to say."

"Um . . . noooooo . . . " Taylor pried Tahno's cold, dead arm off of her still-living flesh. Though she liked him very much, she was still highly uncomfortable with . . . ugh . . . _affection._ "I'd rather avoid the unnecessary drama."

"I agree." An unsuspected, angelic voice came from the heavens (not literally, FYI). Shark-browed Mako arrived and glanced at his brother and Korra, hesitating with what he would say next. "I think, maybe, you know . . . we should give Tahno a chance."

"What?" The group shouted in unison, even JFC, but his came out more like an alien mating call.

"Are you serious, Bro?" Bolin was nearly tearing out his hair and FLIPPING OUT.

Mako, ignoring his seemingly-apoplectic brother, held his gaze at Taylor. "I trust your judgement in people."

"Mako . . . " Korra reached out to her boy-toy, realizing Mako's rumination on the conversation from the previous evening. But Mako didn't need no consoling. He continued to Taylor:

"You're the only one who called me out. I've been feeling so guilty for all this time for doing what I did to Asami, and no one said anything. You were right, Taylor. I'm a huge jerk."

Taylor side-smiled. "_Jerk_ wouldn't have been my word of choice, but yes, you are."

"I want to make this right, starting with Tahno. Who am I to judge, right?" Mako extended a hand to Tahno. "Besides, we need to avoid unnecessary conflict in order to get Chris and Taylor home. I need you guys to be on the same page with me," Mako pleaded to the group.

Tahno accepted Mako's hand and shook an oddly noodly handshake. "I'm all for . . . " he eyed Taylor deviously, "avoiding _conflict_."

"What about you, Chris?" Mako asked sternly.

Chris, crossing his arms defiantly, sighed an exasperated sigh and extended his hand towards the zombie-lord. "Anything for Taylor."


	8. Chapter 7

"Taylor . . . Taylor! Why do you sigh so much, Taylor? Hehe. Stop rolling your sewage green eyes," crooned the distant voice of Nadia. She was shrouded by darkness in Ms. McCullough's classroom. Glowing integral symbols and d/dx floated around her noodley body and subtly drew out her features from the blackness.

"I DON'T GET IT!"

Suddenly, Taylor was whipped into DeMaria's Biology classroom, with her face inches away from a screaming Kelly.

"BIOLOGY IS SOOOOO BORING!"

Kelly ran away flailing her arms and yelling like a rabid chimp then sprinted next to Jory, shoved him down, grunted "CAMEO!," and resumed her manic outburst.

"I get it." Taylor was startled by the proximity and sudden appearance of Josefine speaking breathily millimeters next to her ear. "You just be the fire. It's all about being the fire." Taylor shivered with disgust when she felt Josefine's breath and spit speckles caress her neck.

Kelly randomly stopped scream-running and her demeanor darkened as she and Josefine grinned at Taylor. Josefine glided to her sister's side and the two were soon accompanied by the noodley wonder. The Three Guardians slowly approached Taylor, all grinning like pedophile serial killers about to snatch up a pigtailed prey. Taylor was their pigtailed prey. Muahahaha.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAKS!" She threw out her arms, erratically trying to defend herself. Suddenly, she felt a punch to her asymmetrical face, which, unfortunately, did not adjust it properly to symmetrical perfection.

"Ugh," groaned Taylor as she opened her eyes. She was staring at the wooden floor of the guest room at the air temple. "Good, that was just a dream." Her eyes wandered over the oriental room she was occupying. Dread and realization filled her chrazy heart. "Shit. This isn't a dream. Urghhhhh . . . "

Ungracefully, she wiped the puddle of drool from her mouth onto the back of her hand, which she then wiped on her pants. She glanced over at JFC passed out on a makeshift pet bed poetically drooling just as his caretaker was unattractively doing moments before.

_Knock knock_.

Taylor turned to the source of the noise and found herself looking into the piercing blue and dead eyes of her zombie lover. Josefine would have cringed at the sight of him in her room at night, but Taylor . . . well actually, Taylor cringed a little too. His presence in the dark just called for TOO much sexual tension.

"Hey Tayluuuuuuur," his pale, dead lips dragged out, "I heard you screaming something and a thud. Just wanted to check and see if yuuuurrr ok," Tahno said in a cool tone that synchronized with his dead lips drawing into a mischievous, Nightmare Before Christmas-y grin.

Taylor was a bit uncomfortable, despite her abnormal and very wrong opinion that Tahno is sexy.

"Uhhh. I'm fine, Tahno. I was just dreaming. You can go now." She swatted her hands to try to dismiss him, but he only inched ever closer to her.

"Do you need some company for the night?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed for the billionth time, which is not good for her. You see, Taylor is regularly dizzy and has strained eyeballs. She knew where he was getting at. Even someone as oblivious as her would get the gist.

"Sorry Tahno. Not tonight," she smiled. _And not for many, many nights may I add_. For once Taylor, yes you may.

"You should probably leave," called out a harsh tone from the doorway. Tahno and Taylor turned to see Chris crossing his arms defensively and clearly trying to contain his anger. Taylor automatically rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Chill man, I was just giving Taylurrrr a hard time," Tahno said as he raised his hands like he was proving he was unarmed. "Good night, Tayluuuuurrrr," he slurred before walking out past Chris and looking back to give Taylor one last smirk.

"Jesus, Chris!" (Hahaha. That's so close to Jesus Christ!) Taylor narrowed her glare on him, ready to give him a piece of her mind. "Why are you so fucking possessive all the time? We haven't even known each other that long and you treat me like I'm your dog or something! I can tell Tahno to piss off all by myself, thank you very much. Your intervention is very unnecessary. Especially since it seems to happen A LOT!"

Chris kept his arms crossed as he furrowed his eyebrows (looking nowhere near as sexy as when Mako does it) and dropped his gaze at Taylor. "You remind me of Pei," he muttered.

"What?" Taylor didn't quite understand but Chris didn't stop to explain.

"I know we agreed on this little truce with Tahno, but that doesn't mean I can't watch out for you. Besides, you've got to admit, what Tahno just did . . . he's a bit of a creep."

Now, Taylor reciprocated Chris by crossing_ her_ arms and lowering_ her_ gaze. Ooooooh. "Huh, if _Tahno_ being in my room was creepy, explain this." She uncrossed her arms and pointed them at Chris, gesturing at his unwelcome, late night presence in her girlish quarters. Tension of the Chray Chray nature erupted.

Chris was clearly frustrated but ignored her point. "I came here 'cause I heard screaming. I was worried someone was in trouble!"

"Haha!" Taylor legitimately laughed. "And what would you have done if someone really is in trouble? I know you're not all too familiar with the Avatar world but you should realize your waiter powers aren't gonna help shit! What would you do? Throw your pen at them? Give them the wrong order?" LOL!

"I think I would have been fine," grunted Chris. "I'm not helpless here."

"Sure you aren't," sighed Taylor while, guess what?, rolling her eyes!

Chris was tired of Taylor's 'tude and was physically tired too . . . maybe from his intense physical attraction to the sewage eyed, red-headed beauty before of him. Oh yeahhhh. That's one piece of hot ass there ;D "Good night, Taylor," he forced through his intense sexual anxiety.

"Good night. Now can you please leave?" Taylor closed the door behind a reluctant Chris, then plopped back on the bed with relief. She looked at JFC. "Boys are idiots."

_Quachhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gurgle gurgle._

"Ha! Except for you, JFC." Taylor tucked the drooling turtle-duck in such a fashion that his jizz wouldn't get on her hair, then proceeded to attempt returning to sleep.

. . .

"We're heading to the Eastern Air Temple," answered Korra after Taylor saw her and Tenzin saddling Oogi and loading on their supplies. "Tenzin thinks it's best for me to continue my training at an air temple. Plus, it's a great place for me to get the hang of this spiritual side of being the Avatar (Oh my god! Allusion to LOK season 2!)."

Taylor looked behind Korra and saw Mako, Bolin, and Asami loading on their luggage too. Intense sorrow clenched Taylor's heart as she watched her boo preparing for travels and shenanigans that were not going to involve her. Then, a brilliant idea dawned on her.

"Hey! Do you guys think I can come along?" Aside from the obvious fact that the Eastern Air Temple is superdy duperdy awesome, Taylor wasn't looking forward to spending quality time with the air babies, Tahno, Chris, and Pema with all her inevitable relationship advice. But she had to make up a valid reason to tag along, and fast!

"Uh," continued Taylor, "the whole Meelo deal didn't seem to work out, but I saw that Josefine was an airbender and that's the next mask we need to focus on. Maybe the key to this doesn't lie with specific people as with the bending!" _Yeah. This load of shit seems buyable._ "Nadia was a waterbender. Tahno waterbends. Maybe I just need to look more into the element itself."

Asami could see the desperation in Taylor's sewage-green eyes and turned to Korra and Tenzin.

"What do you guys think? We really should do what we can to get her home." Oh Asami, you sweetie!

Tenzin looked up pensively before deciding, "Okay, Taylor. You may accompany us to the air temple. However, it's a very sacred place so you must show your respect."

"Yeah. Totally. How should I show my respect?"

"Hmm . . ." pondered Tenzin while stroking his goatee-thingy. A huge smile devoured his face. "You will have to make us all fruit custards!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Bolin, "We get to hang out with Taylor more!" He then hunched over and did a little finger dance that signaled Pabu to climb down his arm and dance on his large earthbending wrists and rock-hardness. Earthbending pun!

_Oh Bo! I love you_.

"We're coming too." Howl and Chris emerged from seemingly out of nowhere. Fanvatar powah!

"Um . . . " Korra glanced at the poor sky bison being overwhelmed by human fatness, "I'm not sure if Oogi can handle that much weight."

Howl sent a tender-loving smile towards Korra. She cares about animals. He was fawning. Chris abruptly elbowed the dazed White Lotus sentry. "Can't you just do whatever you did that makes us randomly come out of nowhere?"

"That would be an abuse of my powers." Goody two shoes punk bitch!

Chris looked irked but he kept his cool. "Well, I think now would be a perfect time to use your powers. Afterall, your job is to help Taylor and me get home. You can't do that if we're all separated."

Howl thought for a long minute. He seemed reluctant.

"And besides," Chris lowered his voice to a whisper, "I think Korra would be _very_ impressed."

Howl's face lit up at the thought of Korra dropping Mako on his shark-browed face and running straight into his robe-laden arms. He made up his mind.

"I suppose you are right. The Guardians _would_ want me to assist you."

"What about Tahno?" Taylor brought up, partially missing her man-boo but also partially feeling guilty for pretty much ditching him.

As if on cue, "Hey Tayluuuurrr. You needed me?"

"Woah, Howl. Thanks." Taylor greatly appreciated how conveniently Howl could summon characters without explanation *cough cough because some writers don't want to take the time to explain cough cough* "We're going to the Eastern Air Temple. You in?"

Tahno put an unwelcomed arm around Taylor. Zombie scum. "Sorry. I've got training with the Wolfbats. Can't afford to leave or else teams like the Flailing Ferrets might actually beat us."

"Why? Because you have to play by the rules now?" Bolin was still sour about the prior loss. Pabu squeaked in agreement.

Tahno, however, was not entertained by his comment. But a truce is a truce. He zombie-glared back at Taylor. "I'll be thinking of you" he slurred concluding with a creepy wink.

Taylor's heart was filled with a confusing concoction of excitement, angst, and a tinge of revolt.

"Call me when you get back, Taylurrrrr." Tahno's cold, limp arm left Taylor's side as he began to make his way back to the main city.

A loud whistle pulled Taylor out of her trance of sorrowful longing. "Come on you guys!" Asami shouted from atop Oogi. "We need to leave now or we won't make it by sundown!"

Chris gave an adorably tender glance at Taylor. "Ride safe." He immediately poofed into nothingness as he and Howl were transported.

_Oh God. What are you, my mother_? After another exasperated sigh and an eyeroll, Taylor eagerly sprinted towards Oogi, anticipating the intensely enjoyable ride that lay ahead.


End file.
